


Triplet Two, Plus One

by KWS (Kiwisue)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwisue/pseuds/KWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More drabbles, three could be from the case files, one maybe not!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triplet Two, Plus One

(1) Wasteland

“Waste of time. He’s not ‘ere.”

"Mickey’s normally reliable. Something’s happened."

"He’s not here. And I’d rather be…?"

"Watch out!"

A crack of bullets gouges chips from nearby concrete: they run, take cover, eyes searching the wasteland of bomb-haunted rubble. They catch their breath like hunting animals, panting rapidly.

Across cratered ground the factory ruins loom large.

"First floor. Scaffolding." Bodie has soldier’s eyes. 

He crouches, ready to run, to draw fire. Then Doyle's hand covers his, easy as a kiss. I guard you, and you, me.

He leaps forward. The future is unknown, but Doyle will always save him.

 

(2) Tied

Doyle wanted to handcuff Foley, but Bodie stopped him.

"He'll be out of those in seconds. Seen his show."

Bodie tripped Foley to the floor. Using one of Foley's own ropes he hitched a length around his wrists, working the remainder with dazzling virtuosity, loop intersecting loop, over, through, around. With another, he suspended Foley by ankles and toes from a bolt in the wall.

Doyle watched, fascinated.

"Where'd you learn those knots?"

"Hojojutsu. Japanese rope work." Grinning. "Teach you, if you're interested."

Doyle managed to slip a single slick white cotton coil into his pocket on the way out.

 

(3) For Londonronnie (Spy Probe)

I almost fouled up. You almost died.

I thought he'd lose his bottle like he did at the old lady's. Thought it was safer to wait. He's never killed anyone in cold blood.

Timing's everything, but I should have taken him down sooner. Yeah, bawl me out. I deserve it.

Told you once I was always afraid, remember? Never told you why, never told you the fear I have for you, every damned day. Your blinding courage, all the risks you take. 

One day, I'll tell you everything. Just make sure you live that long, OK?

Just give me hope.

 

(4) Perseverance

Bodie smiles and closes the door. Let Doyle have his fun, practice his Spanish with the haughty senorita. A lady like that eats men for breakfast, dinner and tea, tough CI5 agents no exception.

Bodie’s girls, whether they’re debs, schoolteachers or tarts, are more straightforward. He likes a nice shape, a cheerful (willing) disposition, no complications and a good time had by all. 

After Anita’s done with him Doyle will return, rueful and heart-sore. And Bodie will sympathise, pour drinks down him, take him to bed and fuck the misery out of him. 

Luckily Doyle falls in love a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Discovered In a Christmas Cracker - DIALJ December 2012  
> (2) DIALJ April Drabble Challenge - 2008  
> (3) September 2008 - for Londonronnie  
> (4) DIALJ 2-Day Drabble Challenge - September 2007 - after 'Blood Sports'


End file.
